Underworld
by The Wayward Orphans
Summary: "At first I thought it was a hangover until I saw my DEAD best friend!Oh hell what did I get myself into? And what's this about the Demon king? Ah well at least there's that cute blonde Brit..." How will the hero deal with the fact that he woke up and found out he's as dead as Drake? And how will life be in the Underworld?Especially with the Demon King trying to get Arthur in bed
1. Chapter 1

**...no me mates! Please don't kill me! Anyway's new story that will end like when I graduate. I'll update every day or two so yeah! Anyway's this 'll be just a really comical story with a minimal dash of seriousness. Smut will of course be in here! XD And um yeah this will really just get me through the last bit of school! ^^ so yeah! Romance and comical shit!**

**Enjoy! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this plot!**

* * *

_'Ugh...my head hurts...'_

"-!"

_'Huh?...where am I...?'_

"-ay?!"

_'What's that noise...'_

"You okay!?" A voice shouted in a distance.

_'Who is that?...That voice sounds a lot like...No...No possible way..._'

"Hey! Hey! You okay dude!" The owner of the voice said as he finally got close to Alfred's body. The man had a buzz cut and was a light brown skin pigment. Alfred groaned and finally managed to open his eyes to a sight that shocked the hell out of him.

"D-Drake!?" He shouted frantically looking at his best friend.

"Alfred! The hell boy! Told y'all to stay up there!" Drake shouted with a playful scowl on his face. Alfred would've been so joyful if his best friend hadn't been **_dead_** for the last six months. Surprisingly he hadn't look like he was remotely close to rotting; something that Alfred thought was off (even if seeing your dead best friend was crazy enough itself).

"W-What!? W-Where A-Am I!?" Alfred question getting up and sitting on his ass.

"Where are you? Boy! Where the hell you think!? You're dead son! Your sorry mama's boy ass is in the underworld!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alfred's POV~**

"T-That's not possible! No way in hell! I-I'm not dead! I felt great yesterday! I-I wasn't feeling sick or anything! H-How am I.." What the fuck? I can't be dead! I can't! I fell asleep last night in my bed after a party and then...well woke up here! This ain't how it's supposed to work!I-I was supposed to die like in my late eighty's! Not when I just turned 21! I'm freaking out dude's! FREAKING OUT!

"How are you dead? Beats me buddy. I died at 19! How do you think that made me feel! But yeah there's one thing off about how you're dead...how come you didn't wake up in the garden section instead of this abandoned parking lot?" Wait why did I wake up here?! Maybe I didn't die!

"Wait! You said I didn't wake up in the right place! Right? Maybe that means I'm not supposed to be here!" damn it Drake! Yeah I miss ya but I wanna go live again!

"Well I don't know dude. Usually you wake up in one of the bedrooms in the purgatory office but you woke up here...Well shit. Anyways come on. I need to take you to see the Demon king. hate the guy but hey; he's my fucking 'king'. I'm just happy that he is trying to get that British guy to be his mate. You remember him don't ya?" Wait who? I don't know any blonde british dudes...weird...


	3. HAHAHA forget titles!

A/N: Sorry for such a late update! DX Been busy with life. Anyway's! Made a new awesome friend! Anyway's expect much more updates soon!

InvaderPey: Oh Drake is an OC honey! X3 lol sorry for not putting that on in the first chapter!

darkeningflame: XD Thanks man! And well yeah you'll see! Hehehe Al is tripping over all this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! That belongs to HIdekaz Himaruya! I only own the plot! Enjoy! :3

* * *

"What do you mean you don't remember? Did you seriously forget 'bout him dude?" Drake asked Alfred who of course forgot mostly everything in the mortal world.

"I have no fucking clue who you're talking about Drake! Honestly I can only remember about Mattie, Ma and Pa for some go-"

"DON'T SPEAK THAT NAME HERE!" Drake shouted at Alfred with wide eyes. '_Woah what's with the god hating? I mean I'm not a christian or catholic but still...'_ Alfred thought obviously forgetting where the hell he was. (Hehe get it. Hell...I'll shut the fuck up now).

"Why not?" (really now! For fucks sake!)

"Why the hell do ya think I don't want your dumb ass to speak that fucking name here huh!?" Drake shouted in irritation forgetting how stupid his best friend could be. It took a moment for Alfred to realize why he wasn't to speak of that wretched name.

"Ohh...Sorry bro.." Alfred muttered looking embarrassed as fuck. (too much fuck yet he ain't getting any...)

"Yeah dumb fuck! Anyways let's go!" Drake spoke grinning at his best friend again after his initial anger towards his friend vanished.

_'I swear he is bipolar or some shit like that...'_ Alfred thought before nodding and following his dead best friend out of the deserted, grim and gray parking lot.


	4. -throws cards- You know what screw this!

"So you aren't joking when ya said that you don't 'member the blond Brit.." Drake question Alfred who nodded and pushed his steel-wire frame glasses up.

"I don't know who the hell you're talking about. Anyway's Drake is it normal for me to feel like I'm still alive?" Alfred question Drake as he looked around the barren landscape that seemed boring as ever and pretty bland. _'I don't like this...if this is hell then why is it so boring?'_ Alfred thought.

"Hmm well it is. You'll start feeling a bit sick in a while and that'll be normal. But home boy what the actual fuck happened to you?" Drake said wanting to know more about how his friend had died at such a young age. (of course he died younger but still...21 is just the start of life!)

"Well I don't really know man...I just remember having a barbecue with some friends and family, kissing my fiancee...eating fried chicken...wait how do ya live here without your fried chicken bro!" Alfred shouted staring at his friend with a shocking expression. Here's where Drake wished he could beat the sense into Alfred but he knew from past experience that was as possible as breathing in space. With squinted eyes and glared at Alfred.

"Your white ass is just lucky as hell that we cool. If it weren't for that fact and the fact that I know you're just screwing around; I'd fucking pimp slap you." Drake said sighing afterwards. "Anyways...WAIT! You got a fiancee!?" Drake shouted in surprise. "Who is she!?"

"Hehe...you'd be surprised who..."

* * *

** BaCk In Da LiViNg ReAlM...(Hell yeah haters...UpPeRcAsE aNd LoWeRcAsE)**

* * *

Back in the drab dreary realm of the living many humans...(Read as things with a heart beat) were gathered around in a funeral home where a royal Ebony casket was placed in the middle of the room. It was an 18 Gauge Steel with grey velvet interior. It was opened revealing the body that was inside. There laid Alfred's...shell. His fiancee, a young busty brunette named Annabeth was crying as she had lost her greatest love. Thing is...she ain't exactly human.

"There, there Anna. It was tragic considering how close your wedding was...please accept my sincerest apologies about the loss of Alfred..." Matthew said through gritted teeth as he tried not to show how much distaste he had towards the lady. He didn't hate her. No. That would be like saying the SuperWhoLock fandom loved Homestuck. He hated her with the fire of a thousand burning suns! Wanna know why?

.

.

.

.

Cause she almost killed his husband Gilbert.

Sniffling into her black hanky, Annabeth nodded and cried even more. At first her intentions with her fiancee were nothing more than to bang him and steal his soul but then she realized that she wanted him as a mate. Yep this succubus wanted to turn human Alfred into an incubus. Sadly enough he had to die right before they could've had sex for the first time! Now she had to go into the purgatory to find out where he was sent. But thing is...she didn't sense any reapers in the whole county. Which was really weird since reapers always took the dead souls with them! And with that in her mind she knew that after the service she had to visit her old home again.

Funny thing that she didn't even consider the fact that Alfred could have possibly been not dead...

* * *

**A/N: There will be more chapters later today! I'm just tired! XD It's 3:07 am here! Night!**


	5. Screw youVIAGRA!

**A/N: Hehehe guess who's gonna show up~! DEMON KING TIME KESESESE~ I will be using 2p's by the way...**

**^n^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! That belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya! I just own this plot!**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

You know what pisses me off the most? The fact that my mother fucking human decides that he doesn't want to be my mate. The little bitch. He's fucking lucky that he has a perfect ass and looks sexy as fuck.

"I'll only say it one more damn time Artie. Be my mate. Unless you want your little brother to join you here in the realm of the dead." I threatened. It really wasn't threat since Hell was actually a pretty fun ass place. Only if ya didn't do something that I found disgusting. He yeah real fucking surprise isn't it? The demon king has something that he dislikes. Yeah bitch. Anyway's as so long as ya weren't a pedo, rapist, or heartless I'd make sure to send them with the bastard children of my mother. Hmm Mother is a bitch..whatever.

"You've used that before Luciano. Yet you have failed to do so." Arthur said coldly. Oh this bitch is fucking asking for it.

"I have Arthur but you see I don't think I'm messing around with you this time." I whispered into his ear pulling out my favorite weapon. My silver dagger with a black handle. Hehe good times with that thing...I put it to his neck and chuckled.

"Honestly Luciano. I'll give you my body but never my heart. Besides you are only using me because Lutz is being tortured by my klan." How dare this little shit...

"Shut up. Go to the fucking bed. I'll be there in a moment." I growled out. How dare this...this human! Dare to say that about my mate! Okay..ex mate. I sent him out to kidnap Arthur and he gets taken. I feel like I'm betraying him but Grandfather's wishes come first.

"As you wish your majesty." God I hate him! Yet he's so fucking sexy. Sigh why must the job of a Demon king be so hard?

* * *

"So Al what do you want to do?" Drake asked Alfred. Both were inside the castle of the Demon king.

"Aren't we gonna visit the Demon King...?" Alfred asked which he received a shake of a head from Drake.

"Nope."

"Why not?" Alfred asked.

"He's sexing up his human." Drake said bluntly. Frowning Alfred looked at Drake again.

"Didn't you say that he wanted that British dude for a mate?" He asked.

"Yeah." Drake answered guiding him towards his chamber.

"So...isn't that like cheating?" Sighing Drake shook his head once more and sighed. With his hands behind his head he answered.

"No Alfred. Here being someone's mate means that you give them your heart. You can have sex with anyone. It isn't the same as being someones mate. When you're mates you're mates for life and you can never change. You love each other is one way to put it and you guys will never separate from each other. When your mate is hurt you feel their pain. Mating causes a bond to be created which makes you like 'one' per say." Drake explained. "And besides his human is the Brit. He's Arthur."

"Arthur..." Alfred mumbled feeling a bit...strange after hearing that name. Deciding it was nothing he nodded and yawned. "Hey y'all got Advil right? I feel like I'm gonna hurl soon."

"Yeah yeah I got some." Drake muttered opening his chamber door and let Alfred in guiding him towards the bathroom. "Puke in there. Don't need your nasty puke in my room." Drake said pushing Alfred into the bathroom. It was a good thing too since about three seconds later he heard a disgusting splat. Moving from the door, Drake sat down on his bed and sighed. 'I swear it's like he isn't dead yet...How is that even possible?!' And with that thought in his mind he groaned and fell back into his bed. "Too much to handle..." With that Drake closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**(Warning! Smut here! No likey! Then don't read! And it's 2p!ItaXUk and not really consensual)**

* * *

"You're a t-tight ass w-whore..." Luciano moaned out as he kept thrusting into Arthur's petite sized body. Arthur just moaned and kept scratching Luciano's back. He hated having his body ravaged by the Demon king but he had to deal with it; if not his siblings and family would. You see Arthur was born into the sight klan. They are the people who were born with the sight. Most not related by blood but cared for each other as they were blood related. Soon enough Arthur gasped in pleasure as Luciano hit his prostate gland.

"O-Oh F-Fuck!" Arthur yelled out and clenched down even more causing Luciano to chuckle and start kissing and nipping at Arthur's neck, leaving a dark mark on his neck. A claim mark.

"You're...c-close a-aren't you..little s-slut.." Luciano whispered out huskily and grabbed Arthur's dick. He began pumping the erect penis in rhythm of his thrusts.

"Faster!...D-Deeper!" Arthur moaned out, arching his back like a cat as he was desperately trying to get Luciano's prick deeper into himself. The Demon king grunted and listened to his human's pleads and pounded Arthur into the bed. Five minutes afterwards Arthur cried out in pleasure as he finally climaxed. His anal muscles clenched down causing Luciano to growl and thrust in deeper then before and finally climaxed deep with in. After panting and catching his breath he pulled out and got up.

"Dirty bitch." He mumbled before putting his shirt on and boxers. He walked towards the door and left, leaving the Brit alone and filled with his seed. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed.

"He needs to use Viagra. He came too quickly." And with that he fell asleep.


End file.
